La vie est injuste Sequelle de nuit fragile
by lun
Summary: Il y a deux fins alternatives, voila la premiere. Il parait interressante.


Nom : La vie est injuste.séquelle nuit fragile.

Auteur Lun

Genre : POV de 02. Death fic et toujours déprime de l auteuse

Disclaimer : Ras le bol je ne radote pas

Couple : 1x2.

Chtite note : Alors à la base mon OS devait être une deathfic mais ma chère bêta m'avait promis de m'assassiner et rompre si je les faisais mourir. La chose c'est que cette fin me tient à cœur mais que ça finisse bien vous tient aussi a cœur. J'écrirai donc ma fin originale et un happy end. Cela vous va t-il ?

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui mont reviewés, okaa san (tjr la première à me laisser un mot merki au faite mon patron m'a dit oui je peux rester quelque jour de plus a Paris ), Hlo (Merci beaucoup ta review m'a émue, tu ne peux pas savoir à quelle point. Shalili (ma petite wuffynou lol comment t'as fait pour deviner qu'à la base ça devait mal finir.), Aya 121 (et non perdu je crois que c'était réellement un POV de Duo même si je n'en suis pas sur. Mais là oui ce sera un POV de Duo.) Et Bernie Calling (Merci beaucoup ton geste ma beaucoup touché réellement.)

Voilà la bad séquelle.

* * *

18/06/06 11h45

* * *

**La vie est injuste.**

* * *

Je ne comprends pas, cela fait 6 mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi, tu es depuis ces 6 mois, en mission, en solitaire ce qui te connaît le mieux, tu n'aimes pas être en équipe sauf avec moi, j'ai l'impression.

6 mois que j'attends un mot, un petit signe de vie, quelque chose qui puisse me dire que tu n'es pas mort que tu es là et que je pourrais te dire à quel point je t'aime, je ne te hais plus je te jure.

J t es mort

C'était il y a 6 mois…

_FLASH-BACK_

_Apres avoir récupéré mon gundam, j'étais rentré à la planque que l'on utilisait avec les autres pilotes, elle n'était ni luxueuse ni miteuse. Enfin elle était bien mieux que certains endroits ou j'avais créchés. _

_J'étais rentré, pour une fois, le sourire aux lèvres, au lieu de mon éternel tête déprimé que je recouvrais d'un masque joyeux dés que j'étais rentré. Alors que là mon sourire était sincère. _

_Je rentrais dans la maison._

_**-« Salut tout le monde ! Trowa, kat-chan et wuffinou. »**_

_**-« Bonjour Duo**, fit Quatre en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la cuisine, un tablier long autour des hanches (1). **J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner, les autres sont dans le salon, tu te joins à nous. »**_

_**-« Pas de problème, je meurs de faim et après j'irai dormir, je suis extenué. »**_

_**-« Ta mission a été aussi fatigante, je pensais pourtant que c'était une mission de routine. »**_

_Je n'allais pas lui dire que j'avais passé ma nuit avec Heero à plus aimer que dormir, je me demande quelle tête il aurait fait._

**-« _Non,__pas vraiment mais tu sais adrénaline du moment qui retombe, ça fait toujours un coup, donc je préfère encore dormir, surtout en prévision d'une nouvelle mission qui ne va tarder à arriver. »_**

_**-« Oui tu as raison, bon allons-y, tu prends le café, je porte le pain et le reste. »**_

_**-« Ok ! » **_

_Je prends la cafetière que j'emmène dans le salon à la suite de Quatre, les deux autres pilotes sont assis à la table, attendant de commencer._

_Le déjeuner se passe dans la bonne humeur grâce à Quatre et moi, ne comptant pas sur les deux autres pour mettre l'ambiance._

_Une fois le déjeuner pris, je me dirige vers notre chambre mais avant de quitter le salon je pose une question._

_**-« Savez-vous quand rentre mon cher colocataire ? »**_

_Quatre me réponds. _

**_-« Heero, euh d'apres ce que je sais cette nuit ou demain dans la matinée. »_**

_Je lève le pouce avant de quitter la pièce, pour marquer que j'ai compris et monte les escaliers pour rentrer dans la première chambre à gauche, et la chambre est totalement clean, c'est vrai que Heero est parti en mission après moi, il à du en profiter pour ranger toutes mes affaires à ce moment, il me le paiera cher, je le jure. _

_Je me couche, et en effet quand je me réveille le lendemain, il est là à côté en train de dormir. Je me lève doucement pour q' il ne se réveille pas, il doit être fatigué._

_Je veux lui parler, ne pas attendre le prochain rendez-vous pour lui dire mes sentiments. Je m'y refuse, je l'assaillerais dés ce matin, je monterai à l'assaut de la forteresse Heero Yuy, je combattrais les dragons de ses regards de glace. Euh je m'enflamme, je vais me calmer, il vaut mieux, je descends grignote puis pars prendre ma douche._

_Quand je sors de la douche il n'est plus dans son lit. Je m'habille et descends._

_**-« Il est partit ou 'ro. »**_

_C'est Trowa qui me répond car Quatre est plongé dans ses comptes jusqu'au bout. _

_**-« Partie courir avec l'autre asiatique. »**_

_**-« D'ac »**_

_Je me pose dans le canapé et commence à zapper à l'aide de ma fidèle télécommande. Mais comme d'habitude rien d'intéressant, à croire que même maintenant la télé n'est qu'un instrument pour faire consommer les gens. Que de bêtises. Je sens la porte s'ouvrir et me retourne vivement et ne croise que deux prunelles de glace qui, si je dis le moindre mot, vont me trucider. Je préfère me la fermer mais là il est plus que désirable, la sueur qui coule en petites gouttes sur son torse, son tee-shirt humide le collant à certains endroits. Ses cheveux encore plus indisciplinés que d'habitude et ses yeux, ses yeux qui me font comprendre qu'il va réellement me tuer si je continue à le reluquer comme ça, je peux aller commencer à creuser ma propre tombe._

_Mais je pensais que ça changerait un peu, pourquoi es qu'il a le même comportement que d'habitude je pensais que ça évoluerai, c'est pas rien ce qu'il ma laissé sous-entendre. Merde, j'en ai marre._

_Je me casse et pars vers la porte de sortie mais sa voix m'arrête._

_**-« Maxwell appel des MAD dans 2 min chrono, tu restes là et attends. »**_

_**-« Bien chef »**, je lui réponds furieux._

_On s'assoit tous autour de la table attendant l'appel des mads._

_20 min plus tard l'ordre est passé, il ne me concerne pas mais me concerne quand même. Heero doit partir faire une mission en solitaire pour une durée indéterminée. Et c'est quand que je lui parle, vous me paierez ça, bande de dégénérés cybernetiques enfin surtout pour un._

_Je me dirige dans la chambre et décide coûte que coûte de parler à Heero, je m'assois sur mon lit attendant que mon japonais sorte de la douche. Ce qu'il fait à l'instant, complètement habillé et en combinaison._

_**-« Heero, faut… »**_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il me coupe la parole. _

_**-« Pas le temps, ordre de mission clair, je dois partir tout de suite, on parlera à notre prochaine rencontre. »**_

_**-« Bien »**, c'est mads je les assassinerais volontiers si on me le demandait._

_FIN FLASH-BACK_

Et voilà 6 mois que je n'ai plus de nouvelle, et que tous les jours je vérifie ma boite mail dans mon gundam quand Quatre déboule dans ma chambre.

**-« Duo, la mission de Heero à été un franc succès, il rentre demain dans la journée. »**

Je ne lui réponds pas que je me dirige en courant vers mon gundam et oui, la petite enveloppe est là. Je sens les larmes me monter, je suis tellement heureux. Je lis le petit mot.

_**Mission réussie, rentre demain mais j'ai fini, ça te dit qu'on se voit. Je te rejoins dans notre petit appartement. Tu m'as manqué, j ai hâte de te voir, je t aime.**_

Je rentre dans la maison et file dans ma chambre, je me fais un sac rapidement. Et pars vers la porte d'entrée.

**-« Duo ou vas tu ? Heero rentre demain. »**

**-« Je serais rentré avant lui, je vais faire un coucou a Hilde. Bisous à demain Quat chan. »**

**-« Mais Duo… »**

M'en fiche de ce qu'il a à raconter, je vais voir mon Heero. Je cours jusqu'a mon gundam grimpe dedans puis file vers notre petit appartement comme il m'a marqué. Je planque mon gundam au même endroit que d'habitude et marche les deux Km qui me sépare du simple immeuble.

Je rentre dedans, 6 mois et ça sentent le renfermé, j'ouvre en grand les fenêtres et m'oblige à faire le ménage. Quand je termine, il est plus de 21 h, il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je veille plus de 4 h me posant des questions et pleurant. Je finis par m'endormir vers 2h du matin épuisé. Je suis réveillé dans la matinée au son de mon portable, je réponds.

**-« Oui »**

**-« Duo c'est Quatre, il y a eu un problème, rentre le plus vite à la planque. » **

Il avait des sanglots dans la voix.

**-« j'arrive. »**

Je pars aussi vite que possible. En moins d'une heure, je suis arrivé à la planque, j'ai peur, peur de ce que je vais apprendre. Heero c'est gravement blessé c'est ça, c'est pas grave, il va s'en remettre, il s'en remet toujours.

Je range mon gundam dans le hangar et cours vers la porte.

Quatre m'ouvre et me regarde les yeux pleins de larmes.

**-« Duo, Heero est… »**

Je ne l'écoute pas et me dirige en courant vers la piece ou j'ai vu une partie de ses cheveux. Je suis rassuré, il est sur un lit de camps en train de dormir. Je m'approche de lui, doucement et lui prends la main qui est froide mais je ne m'en rends pas compte.

**-« Heero, Heero mon amour, réveille toi, je suis rentré, je t'ai attendu toute la nuit, je me suis inquiété. »**

Pas de réaction. Wufei me met une main sur l'épaule et je me laisse diriger ver le canapé.

**-« Duo, Heero en rejoignant son gundam à été pris dans des tirs ennemis venus en renforts, et s'est pris plusieurs balles, dont une mortelle. Duo il est partit en réussissant sa mission. »**

Quatre éclate en sanglot se réfugiant dans les bras de Trowa qui lui même n'est pas glorieux. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était là. Heero, Heero mort, non c'est impossible pas lui. Je ne le crois pas.

**-« Non »**, je hurle. **« Ce n'est pas vrai. »**

Je cours, attrape Heero par les épaules, je le secoue.

**-« Salopard, réveille-toi, tu ne peux pas mourir, tu n'as pas le droit pas avant que je t'aie dit mes sentiments. Heero, réveille-toi, ne pars pas comme les autres je t'aime, ne m'abandonne pas. »**

Je le lâche et m'effondre par terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Boys don't cry, je me dis mais ça ne marche pas. Quatre s'approche de moi et me tends une lettre.

**-« Elle t'est destinée, on l'a retrouvé dans wing. »**

Ils essayent tous d'être forts pour moi. Je prends la lettre et part me réfugier dans ma chambre.

**-« Duo »** me crie Quatre. **« On va l'enterrer cette après midi dans le cimetière de la ville. »**

Je ne veux pas y croire, seul dans notre chambre dans le noir assis à même le sol, je pleure, je ne peux y croire, tu ne peux pas être mort, tu es invincible, tu es le soldat parfait. Heero rentre, rentre à la maison je t'attends.

Les autres partent emmenant le corps vers sa demeure éternelle. Une fois revenue, je ne sais combien de temps après, ils viennent me voir, je ne les vois pas, ils me font quelque chose, je m'en fiche, qu'ils fassent ce qu ils veulent de moi puis je me sens partir.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin il fait encore nuit mais le soleil se lève. Je prends la lettre avec moi, et quitte la maison je ne le supporte pas.

Je déambule dans les rues, je ne vois pas les gens mais eux doivent me voir, je me dirige vers le cimetière pour le voir une dernière fois. Je rentre dans cet endroit silencieux, quand j'étais jeune j'aimais les cimetières surtout celui de l'orphelinat, mais là je le déteste car il contient le corps de ma raison de vivre.

Je finis par trouver sa tombe, simple dalle en marbre blanc. Avec pour nom 01.

Je m'assoie dessus et ouvre l'enveloppe. Une lettre, ton écriture, je la lis.

_**Duo, mon amour, j ai peur, moi j ai peur de notre discussion qui va avoir lieu ce soir, je t'aime, je t'aime à en mourir. Je sais que tu voulais me parler, me dire qu il fallait qu'on arrête de se voir, parce que je t'avais dit que je t'aimais, je sais que mes sentiments ne t'intéressaient pas, juste mon corps et ce qu'il t'apportait. Tu n'auras jamais cette lettre car je la brûlerai en arrivant mais ça me fait du bien de l'écrire.**_

_**Je vais effectuer la dernière partie de ma mission et je rentre te rejoindre. A tout à l'heure mon ange. Je t'embrasse. Je t'aime. **_

_**Heero. **_

**_ps:Mon nom n'existe que parce que tu le prononces._**

Pourquoi crétin, pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant je t'aime, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, ce n'est pas ton corps qui m'intéressait mais toi. Pardonne moi pour mon geste mais voilà je ne puis le supporter.

Je soulève mon tee-shirt attrape mes couteaux cachés en dessous et me les plante à différents endroits du corps. Ce qui est bien quand on est assassin c'est qu'on sait quelles sont les parties mortelles. Je ne sens pas la douleur, tellement la tienne est la plus forte.

Je me couche sur ta tombe, attends-moi, je te rejoins mon ange, en enfer ou au paradis je m'en fous du moment que je suis avec toi.

**Epilogue :** Le matin, le corps d'un jeune homme a été retrouvé, couché sur une tombe, baignant dans son sang, par le gardien d'un cimetière. De son sang, il avait écrit ces quelques mots, **_j__e te rejoins, je t'aime. Les gars pardon._** Les personnes ayant enterrés le premier jeune homme furent appelées. Et c'est le reste des pilotes déjà éprouvés par la mort d'un de leurs confrères qui découvrirent le pilote 02. Duo Maxwell qui s'était suicidé, rejoignant ainsi le pilote 01 dans la mort. Il fut enterré à ses cotés. Leurs plaques mortuaires étaient rejointes. Aujourd'hui encore on peut y lire.

_**01 ; 02 ensemble pour l'éternité car ils n'ont pas su l'être dans la vie.**_

Les autres pilotes, nous n'en savons rien, la guerre est terminée et la paix installée mais tous les ans, une gerbe de fleurs est déposée.

**OWARI

* * *

**

Lun en train de chialer.

18/06/06 13h45

* * *

Note de fin :

Plus jamais plus jamais de deathfic, mais c'était la réelle fin de cette fic, j écrirai la séquelle joyeuse la semaine prochaine qui elle se passe dans la tête de Heero. Pardonner moi, les menaces de morts sont acceptées. Je vous embrasse.

(1) c est a cause de tenshi sofi qui quand elle ma vu avec mon tablier blanc a dit que j étais aussi choupi que Quatre. looool.


End file.
